


Playing with Forces Beyond Your Ken

by crescent_gaia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha plays with forces beyond her ken, there's a field trip to a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Avengers_ or any of the characters. This was written for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang challenge on Livejournal and this fic was written for neera_pendragon's art. A big thank you to my beta Tatra who is also my cheerleader and general flailer.

Tony pulled up to the new address he was given for the training center. "Hey, Pepper, I'm here. I'll give you a call when we're done, alright?" He said and hung up before she had a chance to say anything back. He looked over to the new briefcase that contained his suit, opening it to make sure that everything was in place again. He grinned to himself as he saw that it was and raised an eyebrow as he heard a bike coming up. He grabbed the briefcase and got out of the car. "Didn't think that you would be here," he said to Steve. He was still a bit uncomfortable with Steve around and he couldn't figure out why.

"The Director said that you wanted to test out your new suit," Steve said. "And I was in the area."

"Alright," Tony said. "Mind if I look at your shield before we start?" He asked as he turned to go inside.

"Why?" Steve asked as he moved quickly to keep up with Tony.

"Found a file folder the other day with the specs on it from dad," Tony replied with a shrug. "Just curious."

"I don't mind," Steve said. "You don't like that I'm here."

"I thought it would be more targets than anything else," Tony said.

"Well, I also wanted to talk to you," Steve said and was about to say something else when there was a loud bang from a room in front of them. Steve rushed forward to the room as Tony followed at his own pace. He looked around at Clint sitting calmly while it was obvious that Natasha threw something hard at the wall. 

"Why is everyone here on a day that I really just wanted to test something?" Tony asked. "Save for someone who should be here, since he helped."

"I was getting food," Bruce said from behind Tony. He entered the room, offering some of the nachos to Tony before going over to sit at a desk. "And those two needed room. Oh, and Thor is going to drop in if the cube is finally working. We've been talking back and forth, but if my calculations are correct - "

"And they are," Tony interjected.

"Thank you," Bruce said. "Then the bridge that they use to go from place to place should be fixed."

At that moment, Thor did appear in the room. "Excellent," he said with a smile. "My friends!"

"Good to see you too, Hammerhead," Tony said with a bit of a smile. "I'm about to go suit up and try to actually get readings. Anyone want to join me?"

"Yes," Steve said as he moved to go suit up.

"Rage Monster?" Tony asked as he looked at Natasha.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "No, thank you," she said as she walked over to another desk.

"Legolas? Bruce?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Clint said as he got up and went to the equipment room.

"You don't want me checking out the stats from in here?" Bruce asked. "And I just got nachos."

"Nachos will keep," Tony said. "Also, your other half vs. the suit would be awesome. But if you're not up for it, we'll do it another day."

"Another day," Bruce said with a smile. "But thank you."

"Hey - wouldn't have a new suit nearly as fast if you didn't help," Tony said before he turned and walked into the equipment room as well. "Ah, the shield," was heard before the door closed.

"So, what did he tell you?" Bruce asked of Natasha.

"He told me no," Natasha replied. 

"Rejection is never easy," Bruce said. "And I'm sorry."

"Well, I didn't know that he decided to take up another relationship while we had a cooling period," Natasha said. "Wouldn't have been a problem if he stayed dead," she muttered.

"Coulson," Bruce said. "That's interesting."

"Not really," Natasha said as she went to the forward desk and powered up the practice room. "They're starting to come in."

"Thank you," Bruce said as he got up and went over to plug in a laptop. "It's probably just going to be normal range."

"Why are you helping him?" Natasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Stark," Natasha said as her eye watched Clint quickly climb up to a place to shoot from.

"He's the only one who really treated me like a friend from the start," Bruce said. "I know why you didn't and I do thank you for forgiving me."

"That wasn't you," Natasha pointed out.

"Some days I wonder," Bruce said. He put on a headset. "Tony, base levels are good."

"Excellent," Tony said. "Going to try flying mode."

"Go ahead," Bruce said.

"So - why does he have a name for everyone but you?" Natasha asked.

"Because he does other things with me," Bruce replied. "Practical jokes."

"Oh," Natasha said as she watched the new suit start to fly. 

"Tony, it's using half the power we thought it would. Try going higher," Bruce said.

Natasha was about to ask something else as they felt another person come into the room the same way that Thor did. She turned and smiled at the newcomer. "Lady Sif," she said with a nod of the head.

"Hello," Sif said and looked to be thinking. "Are you the one known as the Black Widow?" _And it seems to be working_ Loki thought to himself.

"Natasha works," she said with a smile. "And this is Doctor Banner."

"Hello," Bruce said as he turned to see her. "Do you need Thor?"

"No," Sif said. "This is more something that I wanted to ask the two of you."

"Tony, I'll be right back. The computer is still looking, so feel free to continue unless something feels to be going wrong," Bruce said before muting the headset. "What is it?"

"A new place to call home," Sif replied. "I know it sounds odd, but Dr Banner, what if there was a place where you could live where both sides of you are not met with scorn?"

"I would say that, as intriguing as it sounds, I'm getting used to being here," Bruce said. "I've got friends."

"Of course," Sif said with a soft smile. "And, Natasha, I know that you are having some problems. It would be a new start in a new place with greater responsibilities. But you wouldn't have to worry about owing a debt."

Natasha thought about that. It did sound like a place where she could truly get away from everything. The thought was interesting. "Is it possible to think about it?" She asked.

Sif smiled. _And the bait is cast_ Loki thought. "Of course," Sif said with a nod. She pulled out a couple pieces of a pretty stone. "Hold this in the palm of your hand and think of my name. In doing so, I'll be able to appear and speak with you." She gave one to Natasha and held out the other to Bruce. She grinned as Bruce took it. "I'll speak to you soon," she said and disappeared.

There was a hard thump on the glass that made both turn to see what was happening. Bruce turned off the mute and asked "What was that?"

"Getting your attention," Clint replied. "Tony wanted to know what was taking so long."

"It just took longer than a moment," Bruce replied and looked over the readings. "Tony, you should power down. The levels are going too high," he said as he got up and quickly went to the practice room to help Tony.

Natasha turned away from the practice room and looked at the piece of stone in her hand. She turned it over and pocketed it. She wasn't about to admit that a goddess' plan was helping her feel just a small bit better, but it did.


	2. A Propsoal

Sif cracked her neck as she appeared back in her rooms. She moved over and sank into the closest chair. She looked down at a necklace on the table, focusing on the jewel. She traced a crack in it, making sure the crack was sealed and made the imperfection disappear before chuckling. "You should know better than to try and crack the wards," Loki said in his own voice. He - she - knew that in these rooms, he was safe. He had made it so that Heimdall would only hear Sif's voice, even if he decided to use his own. "Besides, there's nothing you can do if you do break out. You'd be a soul without a body and sucked into dearest daughter's realm. I doubt you want to be going to the Elysium Fields so soon."

"Damnit, Loki, let me out!" Sif screamed from the crystal prison. She tried to hit the glass again and, this time, it hit her with electricity. She screamed in pain before passing out.

Loki raises an eyebrow and looked down to see that Sif was passed out. "Lucky, for once," he said, right before there was a knock at the door. He quickly got up, putting away the necklace in a locked drawer before changing his voice back to Sif's. "Come!" She called.

One of the guards came into the room. "Lady, our Lord Thor requests your presence."

Sif raised an eyebrow. Even Loki knew that something was wrong about the way that Thor was requesting her. "And where is he?" She asked.

"His chambers, my Lady," the guard replied.

Sif turned from the guard and quickly walked to Thor's quarters. She knocked and, not waiting for an answer, simply slipped inside. "Thor?" She called.

"I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon," Thor said as he came out of a room with just a towel on.

"Yes, well, there was no reason given why you wanted to see me," she said as she looked up at him. "So I thought I would come and see for myself."

"It was just dinner," he said. "As well as other things we should talk of."

"Like your mother wanting us to wed?" She asked. Loki was glad that he had made sure to look through all of the memories and even keep some. It helped with the masquerade, even more so now.

He chuckled. "Like that. But something else first. Why did you come to Earth today?"

"Heimdall needed a test subject," she replied and shrugged. "I got to meet the members of your team. Something that you said that we were going to do anyways. To know the warriors that you are fighting side by side with. You were the one who brought this up in the first place."

"So that you would stop worrying," he said and sighed as he saw her glare. "Sif - "

"No," she said. "You cannot just off hand me like I don't matter! And you have been doing so and not taking your duties here with the seriousness - " She took a breath and composed her thoughts. "Do you even care about me anymore?" She asked after a long quiet moment.

"...What?!" He asked. "How can you ask that?"

"You know how!" She yelled.

He stopped and looked at her. He knew that part of him did love her and he moved over to hug her. "Sif," he said quietly and sighed as he heard her crying into his shoulder. "Yes, I love her. But you know how things are here. Father has had multiple wives and others have had multiple husbands. This is normal. I'm sorry if it hurts, but it is normal for us."

She sniffled at hearing that. "Still hurts when you're the second."

He laughed at that. "Sif, I think you've taken one too many hits to the head."

"What?" She asked as she moved and looked at him.

"Always first," he said with a smile. "Why do you think I fought so fiercely for you? That I will always fight for you and make sure that you are alright? I love you. But you need to realize that there is someone else. I can't change how I feel about Jane. You are just the first woman I loved and continue to love. Nothing is going to change that at all."

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm going to freshen up," she said and turned to go towards the bathrooms.

He smiled and went towards the more casual clothing to throw on. He turned as he heard her coming out and smiled as he saw her in just her chemise. "So you liked what I said."

"I liked that you made the argument," she said as she moved and kissed his lips deeply. The food was forgotten about until a few hours later when she got up to get dressed. She had tried to be as quiet as she could be, in getting up and getting dressed, but she turned and saw him at the door of the bedroom. "I should go back to my own chambers," she said quietly.

"Why?" He asked as he moved over to her and touched her cheek. "You know it doesn't matter, in the end."

"Are you going to explain everything to moth - to your mother in the morning?" She asked.

He smiled. "Of course. Are you alright?"

"Just a bit light headed," she replied. "I haven't really eaten this evening."

"Then sit and have food with me," he said as he moved her to sit. He got her a plate of food before getting himself some and moving to sit opposite her. "Sif - "

"I should still go after eating," she said. 

"Sif, I said I would explain it to mother in the morning," he said.

"About how we spent a night together but there was no talk of anything else? That'll go over well," she said.

"You never worried about this before," he said.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger and I need to think about my own future as well," she pointed out.

He laughed. "Yes, but we know your future," he said. "Would you mind having my word and getting a shiny trinket later?"

"I think you know that I love shiny trinkets first, but for you, I'd let it go second," she said with a smile.

"Then be with me," he said. "Become my queen in the very distant future."

"I can do that," she said with a smile and softly kissed his lips. "I'm still leaving after I'm done with eating."

He laughed. "Fine," he said as they continued to eat. There was a soft good night kiss before she went back to her own rooms.

As Sif walked back to her rooms, the Loki inside thought about what had just happened. There was a contract. Heimdall would have seen it as well and know about it. _Then it is just the process of Thor dying_ he thought as he reached Sif's rooms, opening the door and going inside. _Then I will work on total domination of this realm._ He went over to the bed, quickly changing, and sinking into the comfort of the bed and the schemes that swirled in his mind.


	3. A Bright Light

Natasha had gotten to the building earlier than the others and went through her routine, even though she knew that Coulson was there due to his car being outside. She made sure that everything was secure from the last time they were there before unlocking a few more doors so others could get in. As she walked away from the last door she unlocked, she took out the trinket that Sif had given her. She rolled the trinket over in her hands, thinking about the opportunity that the goddess had talked about. It would be tempting and it wouldn't really hurt anything. She knew that she was needed for the team, but there probably could be something set up so she could come back if she was needed. She turned and pocketed the trinket as she heard someone come in. "Good morning, Doctor Banner," she said.

Bruce looked up as he came in, keys to the building in his hand, and nodded a hello to Natasha. "Hi," he said. "I didn't think anybody would be here this early."

"I didn't have anything else to do this morning," Natasha said with a shrug. "So I thought I'd come and just make sure that everything was alright here." She paused for a minute, watching Bruce put down his backpack and start to get out his laptop. "Did you think about what Lady Sif said the other day?"

"Yes," Bruce said. "It is a good idea but we have lives here. No matter how paper thin they seem to be."

"Sometimes paper is all a life is," Natasha said with a sigh. "I'm going to agree to it."

"Why?" Bruce asked as he turned to look at her completely.

"Well, there's nothing really for me here," Natasha said. "And there probably can be a bridge made between wherever it is and here. So I'm not worried about cutting myself completely off from the team."

"So there would be a way to contact you but…are you sure that you really want to do that?" Bruce asked. "I mean, it is nice to think that there's an easy answer, but we both know that there isn't."

"We're both black sheep, Bruce," Natasha said. "And those tend to die first."

Bruce was quiet as he thought about that. "Let's talk to Lady Sif to see if abridge can be build so we can go back and forth."

"So you're agreeing to it?" Natasha asked.

"More that I have questions," Bruce said. 

Natasha smiled as she pulled out the trinket and focused on it to call Sif. She bowed her head in respect as Sif appeared. "We have a question."

"Of course," Sif said with a smile. "I would be surprised if you didn't."

"Is there a way so we could go back and forth from this realm that you're talking about to Earth?" Bruce asked. "Because we might be needed to help the team from time to time."

"Yes, there would be," Sif said. "Heimdall helped to create one that I will show you how to use when we get there."

Bruce thought about it and nodded a yes. "Then I'm all for it. Even if I'm not there all the time."

"I am for it as well," Natasha said with a smile. 

Sif smiled and held out her hands. "Then I will take us there now." Loki smiled internally as both Natasha and Bruce took hands. He focused his magical energies to the spell he dropped in the room the other day, taking them to the realm as the room filled with a bright blue light.

*~*~*~*

Tony pulled up to the building, screeching to a stop and watching Clint's car come in second. He got out of the car and laughed. "Told you that you wouldn't beat me."

"I thought I had you there for a moment," Clint replied with a grin. "What did you do - cut over Main?"

"Nah - I bypassed Main completely and went over on Fifth," Tony said. "Helps when the car shows you how traffic is flowing."

"That's cheating," Clint said.

"I can't help it if I have the better toys," Tony said as Steve pulled in on his bike. "We can ask him, if he understands any of it."

"It's cars; he'll understand," Clint said. He waved Steve over. "Settle an argument for us?'

"I'll see if I can," Steve said. "What is it?"

"So, we raced over here," Tony said. "Legolas here says that I cheated due to having something in the car that tells me how traffic is going. Considering that anyone can get this in their car," he looked pointedly at Clint with that, "is it actually cheating?"

Steve thought for a moment. He looked between Clint and Tony before sighing. "No, it's not cheating if anyone could have it in his car."

"Yes!" Tony said and did a bit of a dance.

"I really doubt that anyone could get it in their car," Clint said.

"Well, you pay for my lunch, I'll install one in for you," Tony said with a grin. 

"You're getting McDonalds," Clint quipped as he went to his car to get his gear.

"Cheap date," Tony joked.

Steve winced at that, even though it was clear that Tony was joking. "So, you have lunch plans, but what about dinner plans?"

Tony looked at Steve and shrugged. "Don't have any," he replied. "I do have a craving for fondue if you want to join me. There's this nice little chain of places called the Melting Pot and it's been a long while since I've been to one."

Steve blinked and then grinned from ear to ear. "That sounds great. So…can I see what you were talking about?"

"Sure," Tony said as he motioned for Steve to go over to the passenger side. He waited for Steve to be in and pointed to the screen where a radio would be. "That would be the screen," he said and pressed a few buttons. "And that's all the traffic. Press a few more and…music." There was a bit of soft jazz that came on. "Think that's one of Pepper's stations."

"It's nice," Steve said. "So all of that happens through that one screen?"

"Yep," Tony said and chuckled. "You should really let me give you a primer on computers."

"I might have to take you up on it," Steve said as he moved to touch the screen and brushed his hand with Tony's. He looked at Tony, who didn't seem to notice, and pressed a bit to see what was happening.

"You two ready or are you going to start making out next?" Clint called.

"Better get to work," Tony said as he pressed the button to kill the engine before grabbing the suitcase out of the back of the car. 

"Yeah," Steve said as he got out and closed the door behind him. There was a slight flash of lightning before a roar of thunder as Thor appeared. "Hi Thor."

"Good morning, Captain," Thor said with a nod. "And Stark."

"I think the gang's all here then," Tony said as he started to go towards the building. "Think Widow will join us today?"

"If you ask her nicely," Clint said. "Why?"

"I want to see how the suit holds up to her shooting," Tony said. "Just need to make sure everything works okay." He paused. "Are you saying I’m not nice?"

"Not when you talk to her," Clint pointed out. "Coulson's here too."

"I'm always nice to Coulson," Tony said and glared as Clint snorted. "I am!"

"Okay," Clint said and blinked. "What is that?" He asked and then broke out to a run.

"Ominous blue light," Tony said as he kicked the case open and stepped quickly into his suit. He flew after Clint as the others ran and flew after them.


	4. A Whole New World

Bruce looked around at the place and tried to keep calm. He could feel the rage starting to rise as he felt that something was wrong. He knew that he would be allowed to give into the rage, as this was more of the protective rage instead of the destructive. It had taken some time and talking with Tony, but he had been able to distinguish between the two. He backed into the rage, feeling it hug him protectively for a moment before pushing him back out. _What's wrong?_ He asked the other part of himself. That was also a new thing - trying to understand the other guy rather than keeping away from him.

 _Something's wrong. You need control_ the other part of him said.

Bruce sighed and opened his eyes, focusing on the room around him. It was a throne room. When they first appeared, there had been servants who had been sent away to get food and drinks. He wasn't surprised to see that there were two thrones, considering what Lady Sif had said. The only thing that Bruce couldn't put his finger on was why he thought something was wrong. He watched Natasha and Lady Sif talking quietly before moving over to them. "So, where is here?" He asked.

"Just a different realm that is like Earth," Sif replied. "The bridge is being set up, but it might be better for right now to set your rules with the different people here."

Natasha nodded a yes. "That would be the best thing to do."

"Rules?" Bruce asks. "Surely they have their own set of rules and laws that they follow. We should probably go off of that to make sure that there is a smoother transition."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Doctor, if you think that would work better. I just feel there are other ways to do things, such as making sure that we have our own rules. That way, there is little confusion for us when we want them to do things."

Bruce was about to say something else when all three of them turned to hear a small fight outside of the room. Next, Coulson was dragged into the room with his hands bound behind his back. "I thought we were the only ones coming?" He asked as he clenched his fists.

"He might have just been in or near the room," Sif said. "Just a small wrinkle - we'll send him back when the bridge opens up." She paused. "What do you want to do with him for now?"

Bruce looked to Natasha and shrugged. "I mean, if he's here, we might as well tell him. It's just a faster way to get the information back to the Director."

"No," Natasha said as she glared at Coulson. "There's a tower here, right?" She asked of Sif.

Loki couldn't help but laugh. He was glad that nobody could see the smile that was on his face. "Of course there is a tower," Sif replied. "But is that wise move? He can just be sent back soon enough."

"I'd rather not do that," Natasha said. "Take him to one of the towers," she ordered before turning and walking away from Sif and Bruce. She knew exactly how she would deal with Coulson, after Sif and Bruce were focused on something else.

*~*~*~*

Tony, Steve, Clint, and Thor looked around at where they ended up. it was the start of a dark forest, seeming to bend light away from it and having a feeling of doom. "This isn't good," Clint said as he looked around and readied an arrow.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked. "Hey Jarvis!" He tried again and sighed. He opened his mask and looked around at where they are. "Well, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"…Really? You had to use that?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Tony said. "Big guy, any idea where we are?"

Thor looked around and shook his head no. "I do not know the name of this land, but I feel like I have been here before. It does not make sense."

"Stark, does that suit of yours still work here?" Clint asked.

Tony tried a bit of the flying before setting down again. "Seems like it," he says.

"We have to go through the forest," Steve said.

"We might find a lion in there to add," Tony said.

"I think lions are the least of our troubles," Clint said. "What was that blue light, anyways?"

"Magic," Thor said. "Mostly used by Frost Giants to move from place to place."

"Isn't Reindeer Games locked up at the moment?" Tony asked.

"For the most part, yes," Thor said.

"…For the most part?" Steve asked.

"Why does that sound more like a 'no, not at all because he's family'?" Tony asked.

"Because you are right," Thor said. "And for the most part, he's been behaving and just…well, sleeping. Like he slipped into an Odin sleep. Nobody questioned it, considering all the energy he used during the battle in the City of New York."

"Alright, so, current plan, head to castle," Steve said. "See if they can help us get back home."

"Everyone check feet to see if you have ruby slippers," Tony quipped.

"That would be far too easy," Steve said but did check when he thought nobody was looking. He heard Tony chuckling as Clint and Thor took to being at the front as they took up the rear. "Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"No," Tony said. "This one is designed for comfort."

"How lucky for you," Steve said.

"Well, I made it for the more long distance missions," Tony said. "As well as making sure that I can take more shocks to the system."

Steve's mind flashed to the part where he thought Tony had died after sending up the nuke into space. "Yeah…you're not allowed to do that again."

"I know," Tony said and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Steve said and sighed. "Think we'll get out of this alive?"

"Of that I have no doubt," Tony replied as they all continued towards the castle through the dark woods.


	5. Confusing Escape and Confusing Love

Coulson was confused and unhappy with the turn of events that had him in this room of the tower for about a day. He had been minding his own business and giving people space. He had been living a normal life, as much as anybody could have a normal life as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent could have. And now he was here. And Natasha seemed to be turning evil and Bruce was angry. _But he hadn't transformed yet_ he thought as put that in the good things column. He looked out the window of his tower. He was surprised at first when there were no bars on the window but there was no ledge outside and it was a virtual drop. He couldn't tell how big of a drop exactly, but he knew that he wouldn't survive it. He was unsure that anyone could survive it, actually. 

He had gone back over to his bed to sit down as he heard something happening outside. He moved to the door and saw the Hulk smashing guards left and right. He backed away from the door and was lucky he did when he did as the Hulk smashed through it. "Hello," Coulson said to the Hulk, trying to keep his tone light. He saw the small opening between the Hulk and the door but wasn't sure he could move fast enough. He certainly didn't want to die again, especially when there probably wasn't a chance of him coming back.

"Banner want you out," the Hulk replied. 

"…alright…" Coulson said. "Does he understand there's no place to really go?"

The Hulk was quiet for a moment, like listening to something. "Yes."

"Then why is he saying I should get out?" Coulson asked.

"Because woman wants to kill you," the Hulk replied. "Forest."

 _Natasha or Sif?_ his mind asked but he decided not to ask the Hulk that sort of question. "There's a forest? That…" he felt for his gun and grinned as he felt that he still had it. "That'll work. Does Banner have a signal?"

"He said you'll know when see," the Hulk said.

"Thank you, Hulk," Coulson said. "The two of you are doing great work together."

The Hulk smiled before moving so Coulson could get out of the room. He went in a separate direction as Coulson made his way down a back staircase. He stopped as he got down to a different floor, holding his breath and hiding in a shadow as soldiers or guards or whatever ran by to deal with the Hulk. He hoped that Banner had some sort of cover story for the Hulk doing what he did. He was able to get down to a servant level, grabbing a cloak and pulling up the hood so that most of his face wasn't seen. He smiled at a small child, holding up a finger to his lips so that she wouldn't make a sound. The child smiled back before getting up and getting a prepared basket of food ready with a note inside. He didn't question it, taking the basket and looking for the exit before the child pointed to it. "Thank you," he whispered before leaving out the door.

He was glad for the hood, considering that the outside light was bright to his eyes. He used the hood to help shield his eyes and quickly make his way out of the castle. He eyed a horse that was sitting alone with a saddle and everything ready. He didn't question it as he quickly got on the horse and rode as fast as he could out of the courtyard and away from the castle. 

What he didn't see was Natasha watching him from one of the balconies of the castle. She sighed. "Am I doing the right thing?" She asked of Sif.

"Yes," Sif said. "It was luck that the villager came in right after Coulson burst in. Then it was just tipping Bruce over into - I'm not sure what to call his second form."

"We call it the Hulk," Natasha said. "Banner named him."

"It is a good name for that form," Sif said. "Are you happy though?"

"Well…you are right. If they are here, it's just a matter of sending them back and giving them all the information to give the Director. I shouldn't have been so rash with Coulson," Natasha said. "I doubt I will ever be rational again on matters with him involved."

"Well, he helped to hurt you," Sif said. "It's not a bad thing to have those feelings. You didn't act on them and actually kill him. You're making him a tool to help the rest of your friends so we can get them back to their home." She gently moved a bit of Natasha's hair out of her face. 

"Thank you," Natasha said quietly as she rested her head on Sif's shoulder. "You have been one of the best things about this."

"One of the best?" Sif asked.

"I didn't realize it at first, but I really like having Bru - Doctor Banner here," Natasha said. She heard another person coming and sighed as she stood up. "Seems like one of us have to get back to work."

"There is time for play later," Sif said as she kissed Natasha's cheek. Loki smiled inside as Natasha moved and kissed Sif fully on the lips. 

"Yes, there is," Natasha said with a smile before turning her attention fully to the guard that was there. "Yes?"

"The Doctor has calmed down and asked to speak to you," the guard said. "He's also apologizing for everything."

"That's usual. Please tell everyone to accept the apologies. Also, have someone send up a tray of food. He's going to need it," Natasha said as she went to Bruce's rooms. She knocked on the door before going into the room. "Feeling better?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

Bruce sighed. "Yes, but at what cost?"

"Does it matter?" Natasha asked as she moved over to where Bruce was standing. "Coulson was able to get out. He'll find the others. We'll send them home and then this realm is ours. It is just taking a bit longer because I let myself give into my own anger."

"You don't seem like someone to hold a lot of anger," Bruce said.

"You'd be surprised," Natasha retorted.

"Tell me then?" Bruce asked as he moved away from her to sit down and look at her.

"It seems to be more recent," Natasha said. "I'm just very angry at Coulson. And at Clint. It seems that I've been left out of their lives."

"Are you really?" Bruce asked. "It doesn't seem like they want you out of their lives."

"There wouldn't be time for me," Natasha said. "I just - I want someone to be mine. Completely mine and not with someone else. It's selfish, but it is what I want."

"It's good to know what you want," Bruce said. "But are you going to be happy?"

"I don't know," Natasha said. "Are you happy that you're less tense?"

"Yes and no," Bruce said. "Although, he did follow my instructions and just hurt instead of killed. So that's a big improvement and I am very happy with all the hard work I've done."

Natasha smiled and was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. She moved and opened it, taking the tray away from the servant and letting the servant close the door. She went over to where Bruce was sitting, putting the tray down on a small table and pulling up another chair. "Feel like eating?"

"Are you going to eat with me?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Natasha said with a smile and they ate in silence for a while. It was when they both reached for something and their hands touched that she looked up at him. She smiled and took his hand for a moment. "I should go."

"You don't have to," Bruce said.

"I know," Natasha said as she got up. She moved over and softly kissed Bruce's cheek before leaving the room. She leaned on the wall outside of the room, wondering what the hell she was thinking. In the same moment, she smiled at the warmth that was in his smile and feeling a bit safe. She had never felt that before with him, but she was glad with the change. She went to her own rooms, just letting herself fall into the soft bed that was there and leaving the more important things for later.


	6. The Reunion That Isn't Quite Right

Clint was the first to wake up, even though Steve was on the last watch of the night. Well, Steve and Tony. He smiled at seeing the two of them curled up against each other. He checked on Thor for a moment before grabbing his bow and his quiver of arrows. He went a bit deeper into the forest but froze as he heard the howling of a wolf. He quickly got an arrow ready but didn't see any wolf close by. What he did see was a deer jump into the clearing in front of him, probably frightened by the howl as well. It was a quick death by arrow and he nodded as Thor appeared. "Got breakfast."

"It will be a fine meal," Thor said with a nod. 

"I didn't think that I woke anyone," Clint said. 

"And I wake up by anything being odd," Thor said. "I was never a deep sleeper, so do not feel the need to apologize."

Clint smiled at that and the two of them were able to get the deer back to camp. Steve was the next to wake up and was the one to shake Tony awake. "Do you think we're going the right direction?" Clint asked as they ate their fully cooked breakfast.

"Seems that way," Tony said. "If you guys would let me, I could fly up and actually see if we were."

"No," Steve said. "Bad enough that we're in a place we don't know. What if they have something that will completely take out your suit?"

"He's got a good point," Clint said. 

Thor thought for a moment before spinning Mjolnir and shooting up into the sky. He kept himself low and close to a tree to make it look like he had just climbed the tree to get a better view. He estimated the distance between themselves and the castle and came back down. "A day's walk, maybe two."

"Thank you," Steve said. "We should probably head out… Where did Tony go to?"

"To become the Tin Man again, thanks," Tony said as he came back over with his suit on but the helmet back so his head was exposed. "Are we ready then?"

Clint put out the fire and they were quickly on their way. They walked for about five minutes in silence before Tony started to whistle Black Sabbath's Iron Man. "Really?" Clint asked.

"Had to get my inspiration from somewhere," Tony said with a grin. "Not a Black Sabbath fan?"

"What's a Black Sabbath?" Steve asked.

"…You so didn't listen to that CD I gave you. You just proved it," Tony said and mock sighed.

Steve was about to start to say something else when Clint held up a hand to silence them. He was trying to hear what Clint did and only faintly heard the hooves that seemed to be coming closer to them. He had no real way to defend himself, due to his shield being back on Earth, but he could still use his fighting skills. "What do you think it is?"

"Nothing good," Clint said as he readied an arrow. He was about to shoot when he put it down. "It's Coulson."

"Well, that's something that I wasn't expecting at all," Tony said. 

Clint put away the arrow and Thor helped to settle the horse as Coulson got to them. "How are you here?"

"And why. Why is a good question too," Tony said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh be quiet," Steve said. "Or I will make sure you rust."

"You're lucky I don't like hitting people who can't really defend against themselves," Tony said.

"And here I thought I would miss that,' Coulson said as he got off of the horse. "Agent Romanoff and Doctor Banner made a deal with Lady Sif to come to a new land, which is this one."

"…Sif does not have the power to do that," Thor said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Coulson said. 

"Why doesn't it make sense?" Tony asked.

"Because there's no reason for Sif to do that," Thor said. "Or for her to go to Earth in the first place…" he trailed off as he thought about something.

"Well, while the wheels in his head turn, are we still going to the castle so we can talk to them or are we doing something else?" Tony asked.

"I don't know what they'll do if everyone does go there," Coulson said. 

"But it's Natasha and Banner," Clint pointed out. "They'll listen to us. And if Lady Sif got them here, then maybe she has a way home and we can just get out of their hair. Win-win for everyone. And if she wants to stay here and have her snit, let her have it. I'm done."

Steve raised an eyebrow at that and looked to Tony, who just shook his head. Steve was about to ask another question when he stopped and looked in the direction of where Coulson came from. "Are we expecting more?"

"No, why?" Coulson asked. 

"There's more coming," Clint said. "Get back to where we were this morning. I'll cover you."

"Excellent," Tony said as his helmet came on.

"Stark, you're not staying," Clint said. "Unless you've got a stun on that thing."

"I was thinking more of a big iron shield," Tony said.

"I like it," Clint said as his quiver twisted to make the arrows tranquilizers instead of explosives. 

"Do you want me to stay or go?" Thor asked.

"I think you should get above and get to the castle," Steve said. "If he can get there fast, he might be able to talk to Lady Sif."

Coulson nodded a yes. "Do it," he said as he turned to go with Steve.

"Ready?" Tony asked as he moved to be a shield.

"Ready," Clint said as he got into position. It wasn't long until the guards were coming towards them. He was able to shoot a few before having to duck down behind Tony's suit. "This feels silly."

"With being too easy on them? I kind of agree but it's best not to throw everything at them," Tony said.

Clint was about to say something when he stopped. "Shit. They had people the other way."

It didn't take long for Coulson and Steve to be marched back to where Clint and Tony were with their hands on their heads. Tony and Clint put up their hands and allowed themselves to be taken as well. As Tony took off his helmet, he could only look to the sky and mutter "all up to you, hammerhead," before turning to follow the rest.


	7. The Spell Broken, the True Image Revealed

Thor had an easy time getting to the castle and finding a balcony to land on. As he looked around, he could feel that another Immortal like himself was close. He went through the room and came to a double door that he opened easily. All talk came to an end as he stepped into the room and looked at Sif sitting on one of the thrones in the room. He moved to let the servants through the door and left them open in case he needed to leave the room quickly. "Sif - what is the meaning of this?" He asked. 

"I'm helping some of your friends," Sif replied. 

"How?" Thor asked. "The only one with magic to move others from place to place is Heimdall. I don't believe that he is helping you."

"So you have gone from trusting me to thinking that I am lying?" Sif asked as she relaxed back into the throne she was sitting on.

"I am trying to understand how you suddenly have powers that, to my understanding, you have not had before," Thor explained. "I do not think that you are a liar, my lady. I am just confused by the turn of events."

"You could have and should have just stated that to begin with," Sif said. "I am helping two of your new friends, with Heimdall's help, to find a new life. Both of them were unhappy with their lives on Earth."

"So you just offered them this new world?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Sif said.

"Which is still a bit unlike you," Thor said. "How would you know which worlds are occupied and which ones are not?"

"I pay attention on our little quests," Sif said.

Thor stiffened a bit and looked at her critically. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Sif asked.

"Sif would never say that our adventures are little or quests," Thor said. "So, again, who are you?"

Sif sighed. "I think that you have taken one too many blows to the head."

"You are not answering my question," Thor said.

"Actually, I am, but you do not want to see it," Sif said. "Also, I'm talking in a voice that is not my own." Loki dropped that bit of the enchantment. "Now, brother dear, why did you have to come along?"

"…Loki?" Thor asked. He shook his head and thought that maybe he did take one too many hits to the head.

Loki chuckled. "A simple spell here and there. No one thought to question the fact that I was just sleeping while I was working on a spell to get me out of that miserable cell."

"How are you in Sif's body?" Thor asked. "Where is Sif?"

"Safe," Loki replied. "And, hopefully, still sleeping."

"What do you mean hopefully?!" Thor asked.

"Those those feelings were not just words. She'll be happy to know that, if she ever gets back control. I am not about to let that happen though. I rather like this body and the things that it can do. You, on the other hand," Loki said as he reached out with his magic and used it to inflict pain on Thor before levitating him, "will do well to be thrown out a window and break your neck on the way down." And with that, Loki threw Thor out the window nearest to him. What he didn't notice was the fact that Natasha witnessed the entire thing and was quickly running to find Bruce.

*~*~*~*

Bruce was a few flights down from where Natasha was originally but he was still findable. He was watching the different guards open the gate for something, even though it wasn't visible yet. "I think they found them."

"Good," Natasha said. "Mostly because there's a problem."

"How can there be a problem?" Bruce asked as he turned to look at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Natasha?" He asked as he took her hand.

"I was so very wrong to accept," Natasha whispered. "I - It's Loki. It's a different body, but Loki is inside of her. I saw her - well him - and Thor talking. He went from using Lady Sif's voice to using his own and just - I was so very wrong."

Bruce pulled her into a hug as she broke down into tears. "It's going to be okay," he said quietly. "Our friends will be here soon and we can get help. There's got to be a way out of here that we haven't thought of yet. And if Thor is here, there might be a way for him to contact everyone else. So - just - please don't be scared? Because if you are, then I should probably be a lot more scared than I am right now. We've defeated Loki before and it was a lot worse than this. We'll do it again."

Natasha nodded a yes but stayed close to Bruce. "Thank you," she said.

"You're more than welcome," Bruce replied and softly kissed Natasha's cheek. He was surprised when she moved and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss, only breaking it when they both needed to breathe. "Well - I - "

"You're just what I need," Natasha said. "If you don't mind being a rebound. Somewhat of a rebound."

"Is that what we're calling Clint now?" Bruce asked with a grin. "Not when it's you. Then again, I've had a crush on you since I met you, so I'm happy."

"For the moment, yes," Natasha said with a smile and turned her attention back towards the gate. She relaxed a bit more as the guards sent out to track Coulson appeared with the rest of the group and Coulson. 

"We should go down there," Bruce said. 

"Yeah," Natasha said. "Do you think they're going to blame me?"

"No," Bruce said. "And if they do, I'll set them right. Or you will. You're pretty good at doing that," he said before taking her hand and leading her down to the courtyard.

"Right," Natasha said as she followed him. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder for Sif. She just hoped that their friends would be willing to help them and that it wouldn't turn out to be worse than it already was.


	8. Reunion, Part Deux or the Big Combat Scene

Tony looked around at the castle they had been transported to. It wasn't as green as he thought it should be. Then again, it wasn't called the Emerald City and was probably a witch tower, so it fit with the rest of the decor of the realm as he amused himself. It was either this or he was going to go a bit mad at the fact that he couldn't contact Jarvis for anything. Plus, the suit was getting to be a bit uncomfortable, even though he had made it for comfort. "There's no flying monkeys," he muttered.

"Those don't exist," Steve countered.

"We're in a magical world. They could exist," Tony said.

"How do you even know it's a magical world?" Clint asked.

"We got transported from one place to another without moving. Plus, it was supposed to be a day or more of walking. Therefore, magic. Or a transporter beam. If it is a transporter beam, that means we really could get off of here faster," Tony said.

"Has he been like this the entire time?" Coulson asked.

"Yes," Clint and Steve said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry," Coulson said.

"Hey, at least it is making small talk," Tony said.

"At least you haven't figured out which characters we are," Steve said and then looked at Tony, who was grinning like a cat. "You didn't."

"I so did, Dorothy," Tony said.

"Why is he Dorothy?" Clint asked.

"Most innocent," Tony said. "Even though I am going to take care of that in a while. I can't decide if you're the Scarecrow or the Lion though," he said to Clint.

"Am I allowed a choice?" Clint asked. "As I like the lion more. He had the good sense to try to run away."

"So that would make Coulson the scarecrow," Tony said.

"Why aren't they telling him not to talk?" Coulson asked.

"They probably don't understand English," Tony said as he looked at the guards. "No, they do. They just aren't sure what to really do." He watched as the guards suddenly looked up, as if hearing something from the air, before moving over to him and grabbing him from the line, dragging him forward. "Hey!"

Steve lunged to go after the guards but was knocked back hard by a blow to the stomach. It took the air out of him as he sat back on the ground. "I'm fine," he said with a cough as Coulson moved over to help him up. 

"Why hasn't Stark just blasted them yet?" Coulson asked in a whisper.

"Because we don't know why we're here or who we're dealing with yet," Clint whispered back. "Easier this way."

Tony was dragged forward to a circle and his suit chained to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at that but looked up as light shone down on him. "This is not going to be good," he said right before a mass of power shot through him and the suit. He screamed out in pain before disappearing all together.

"What are you doing?!" Bruce yelled as he came into the courtyard with Natasha. There was no answer from the guards as staffs appeared in their hands and they pointed them at the two separate groups. 

"Down!" Natasha said as she pulled Bruce down with her as the staffs shot out red lasers. She pulled out one of her guns and shot at the person holding the weapons of the rest of the group before laying down cover so they could run and get them. She continued to do so until she saw them able to take cover from the lasers. 

"Move away!" Bruce said. He waited a moment as Natasha ran off towards the other group before turning into the Hulk and bashing away at the guards in the courtyard.

"Are you alright?" Clint asked as Natasha joined them.

"Yes," Natasha said and looked at Coulson. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad to know that you'd lock me in a tower instead of killing me," Coulson said.

Natasha looked to Clint looking confused. "We'll explain later," she said before turning and shooting another guard point blank in the head. "We'll need to head up to the throne room. That's probably where the light took Stark."

"What is it? Or, better question - who is behind it?" Steve asked.

Thor was able to rejoin them at that point. "Loki," he said. 

"So, nothing new," Coulson said.

"He's in the body of Lady Sif," Natasha said.

"How did you know that?" Thor asked.

"I saw what happened between you and her… Well, him," Natasha said. "I'm able to sneak up on him."

"Lucky you," Clint said. "So let's get inside and rescue Tony before Loki tears him to pieces. Lead the way," he said to Natasha said. Natasha nodded a yes and they group quickly fought their way through what was left of the guards and make their way into the castle.

*~*~*~*

Tony winced as he tried to sit up and gasped in pain as a foot came down on his stomach. "Jesus Christ, what did I ever do to you?" He asked as he looked up at the beautiful woman that was there. 

"You destroyed all of my hard work, Tony Stark," Loki said. 

"Okay, that's trippy," Tony said. "But I love the work you had done. Not a lot of people are able to go to that level of woman on the first try."

"Why do you make everything into a joke?" Loki asked.

"Either laugh or cry but can't do both at the same time," Tony said. "Would you mind letting me up?"

"Yes, I would," Loki said as he put more pressure on Tony's stomach. He concentrated the power to break the suit. "Just as you broke my friends, I will break you and then make you watch your friends die."

Tony yelled in pain as the metal of the suit broke and he felt a rib break as well. He knew that the glass around the arc reactor was going to be next unless he did something. His arms felt like lead or something was running through them as he tried to lift them. He was about to beg for his life when, all of a sudden, Lady Loki was off of him. "Oh thank God," he said and turned his head to see Thor. "I guessed right."

Steve was by his side in a second while Thor dealt with Lady Loki. "That looks painful."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Tony said. "I need Bruce."

"I don't know if he's going to be much help," Steve said.

"What, they don't have basic tools here?" Tony asked. "Or right, this is Oz. Or Not-Oz. Whatever we're calling it."

"He was down in the courtyard being Hulk," Natasha said as she watched Sif and Thor fight. "Should we - "

"No," Coulson said as Thor was able to deliver a blow that made Sif go unconscious. 

"I'll go see if he's turned back into Bruce then," Natasha said as she turned and went out the room.

"Thanks big guy," Tony said to Thor as he came over. "Moment longer and I don't know if I would be talking."

"I think we're going to be stopping your off world visits for a while, Stark," Coulson said.

"Kill joy," Tony said.

"He's fine," Steve said. 

"Actually, no, I'm in a lot of pain," Tony said. "I just thought it would be polite to keep up my rapport with Coulson. Otherwise he'd really worry."

"Didn't know you cared that much, Stark," Coulson said. 

"Eh, it's the small things in life," Tony said as Natasha came back with a Bruce rapped in a cloak. "Oh good."

Bruce moved over and leaned down. "So, we have to increase how much weight the suit can take," he said as he gingerly moved a bit of the suit away from Tony's body. "Natasha, can you take the other side? We need to get him out of the suit before the arc reactor starts draining to try to fix it."

Natasha nodded a yes, moving to the other side of Tony and doing as Bruce asked. It took about a half hour to get Tony out of the suit completely with Tony complaining most of the way. "Big baby," she said to Tony when they were done.

"You do that with cracked ribs and tell me I'm a baby afterwards," Tony shot back.

Thor, during all of this, was looking around the room. He moved aside a rug on the floor and grinned at seeing the runes for a bridge. He stood in the middle of it and called out "Heimdall!" before disappearing completely.

"That can't be good," Steve said.

"He's getting reinforcements or something," Coulson said. "Heimdall is the one who controls the bridge." He was proven right as Thor came back with the Warriors Three and two other people who wore the robes of healers. "Captain, you should let them help Tony," he said.

"We shouldn't be more than a few moments," one of the healers said.

Steve nodded a yes and moved over with the others to where Thor was speaking with the Warriors Three. "So how long has she been acting strangely and I haven't seen it?" He heard Thor ask.

"A couple of days before the both of you disappeared," Fandral replied. "Nobody really questioned it at the time."

"Is there a way to reconnect Sif to her own body though?" Hogun asked.

"Odin will know," Volstagg said. "And if not, we'll find a way."

"Aye," Thor said. He quickly made introductions to the rest of the group. "As soon as Stark is able to move on his own, we can send you home. We'll take care of Loki."

"Thank you," Bruce said. 

"When she first met with us, she was wearing a necklace," Natasha said. "I haven't seen it since. It was on a silver chain and it was … I don't remember what color the stone was."

"That has to be where Sif is," Thor said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Natasha said. "I just hope that you're able to find her in time."

"I am too," Thor said. 

"All ready to go," Tony said a few moments later after being helped up by one of the healers. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome," the healer said with a smile. 

"Shall we go home then?" Tony asked as he moved over and took Steve's hand.

"Yes," Thor said as he got his friends in a circle and called upon Heimdall once more. There was a flash of blue light as they disappeared from the fantasy world.


	9. Back Home Without Even Having to Click Your Heels

Tony looked around as they got back to Earth. He tested the ground underneath his feet before walking to his car. He opened the door and grabbed his iPhone, turning it on to see the time. "It's only five minutes after we've left," Tony said. "And I forgot my suit there," he said and closed the door. 

Bruce chuckled. "You'll make a new one in about half the time we've been gone."

"He's got a point," Steve said. "It is good to be back here."

"Let's go inside and do debrief," Coulson said.

"Now?!" Tony asked.

"When else would be a good time, Stark?" Coulson asked.

"After we've had something to eat that wasn't cooked over a fire on a stick?" Tony asked. "I mean, it was good, but was it real? And if it wasn't real, could that be the reason why I'm hungry now?"

"You're hungry now because you nearly died. Again," Steve said. 

"Will you stop being a mother hen?" Tony asked.

"Never," Steve said.

"Coulson, food?" Tony asked with a pleading face. "Please? Then I'll come back for debrief."

Coulson sighed. "Fine. Captain, make sure he gets back within a hour."

"Yes sir," Steve said as he moved to go with Tony.

"Who said you're coming?" Tony asked but unlocked the other door so Steve could get in.

"Just get in the car, Tony," Steve said.

Bruce laughed and then looked at Natasha. "Coulson, why don't you and I start the debrief?"

"We'll be right in," Clint said. He waited until Coulson and Bruce went into the office before turning on Natasha. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted a different life. I wanted to run and I did. I got it out of my system," Natasha said. "Are you really that surprised that I did what I did?"

"Yes and no," Clint said. "Was it because of me?"

"Yes," Natasha said. "I was angry and made a rash judgment. You and I both know that it won't happen again."

"You really can't do that again," Clint said. "I know you're mad, but Tasha - I - you're my best friend. You know me inside and out. You know how I was made and you'll probably see my end. I've never kept anything from you. I don't understand why you could keep this from me."

"Because you already saw one outburst," Natasha said. "And I was through talking. I don't want to lose you as a friend as you're my only one. I just - I thought I was losing you."

Clint blinked. "What?"

"I thought I was losing you," Natasha repeated. "That you were slipping away and soon you wouldn't want to be friends with me or you'd treat me just like any other agent. I didn't want that. I never want that. So yes, I decided to run away. It was immature. I don't want to run now. I've got Bruce."

Clint grinned at hearing that. "You two are going to be good for each other."

"I think so too," Natasha said and laughed. "I really should have just talked with you."

"Well - promise you will in the future and I'll forgive you," Clint said.

Natasha grinned and hugged Clint. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Clint said as he hugged her back. They kept the hug for a long moment before going inside. The debrief went quickly and they finished up as Tony and Steve came back. 

"You are never driving any of my cars again," Tony said as they came into the room where the others were. "Considering that you nearly crashed."

"You asked a question that would cause anyone to crash!" Steve said. "And besides, I didn't think that could happen."

"That what couldn't happen?" Coulson asked.

"Gay marriage," Tony said with a grin as he plopped down in a seat. "So, shall we get on with this debrief business? We've got a wedding to get to in about five hours."

Steve gently whapped Tony for that and accepted the congratulations of the rest in the room. The debrief did go as quickly as Tony wanted and they were out of there in time to plan what they wanted to do. It was the perfect ending for a very chaotic five minutes.


	10. The Scene that Totally Happens After All the Credits Roll

"Coulson, you realize that this sounds more like a fairy tale than any sort of mission that they could go on?" Fury asked. He had read everything that Coulson had put in and then called the agent back to his office.

"Sir, if I wasn't there with them, I would have agreed with you," Coulson replied.

"Do we know what happened with Lady Sif and Loki?" Fury asked.

"They were able to transfer her back to her body," Coulson said. "Loki, for the moment, is still in a bit of what they call an Odin sleep."

"Hrm," Fury said. "That'll be all."

"Thank you sir," Coulson said and left the office.

Fury went back to the work he had to do. What he didn't notice, right behind him, was a ghost-like Loki watching his every move.


End file.
